1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a code division multiple access (xe2x80x9cCDMAxe2x80x9d) communication system and specifically to a finger assignment algorithm in a CDMA system which matches demodulating fingers in a mobile station (xe2x80x9cMSxe2x80x9d) with signal paths from a base station (xe2x80x9cBSxe2x80x9d) or base stations wherein signals received from base stations transmitting on supplemental channels are biased to insure that the MS assigns demodulating fingers to those base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The next generation of wireless networks will provide multiple services requiring high data rate transmission and uninterrupted connections. This next generation is often referred to as the xe2x80x9cthird generationxe2x80x9d of CDMA wireless systems. The range of services include text paging, two-way radio connections, internet connectivity using microbrowsers, two-way wireless e-mail capability and wireless modem functionality. The CDMA cellular telephone system offers the capability to provide reliable radio links between a wireless communications device such as a MS and a BS with a much higher data capacity than conventional networks that only support voice service. As an example, in the third generation CDMA wireless systems, radio links supporting high rate (up to 2 Mbps) data transmissions will be established between the MS and the BS to provide multimedia services such as Internet access.
One particularly important feature of CDMA systems for effective third generation wireless communication is the soft handoff, which allows the MS to move smoothly from the coverage of one cell to another without interruption of service to the user. The soft handoff is accomplished by establishing simultaneous communications between the MS and multiple base stations or BS sectors. In a soft handoff, a MS passes to the edge of the coverage area of a serving BS into a new coverage area of a receiving BS. Momentarily, both BS sectors simultaneously communicate with the MS. As the MS passes further into the coverage area of the receiving BS, the server BS stops communicating with the MS. In this manner, there is uninterrupted communication for the user of the MS as the he or she passes from the server cell to the receiving cell. An efficient soft handoff algorithm plays an important role in maintaining the link quality as well as conserving the capacity-related network resources. As the demand to support high rate data services increases, the need to improve the efficiency of the handoff algorithm becomes more critical.
For a third generation system based on CDMA technologies, a highly efficient handoff algorithm is essential to successfully provide the infrastructure to support the new range of services. A conventional protocol for soft handoffs in a CDMA system has been adopted by the Telecommunications Industry Association in the industry standards IS-95, IS-95 A or IS-95 B (collectively xe2x80x9cIS-95 A/Bxe2x80x9d) for implementing a CDMA cellular system. A new feature in the IS-95 B standard not found in IS-95 A is the inclusion of Supplemental Code Channels, or supplemental channels within the traffic channels. The traffic channels are the communication path between the MS and the BS used for user voice and signaling traffic. The term traffic channel includes the forward channel from the BS to the MS and the reverse channel from the MS to the BS.
In a code division multiple access (CDMA) cellular telephone system, a common frequency band is used for communication with all base stations in a system. The common frequency band allows simultaneous communication between a MS and more than one BS. Signals occupying the common frequency band are discriminated at the receiving station through the spread spectrum CDMA waveform properties based on the use of a high speed pseudonoise (PN) code. The high speed PN code is used to modulate signals transmitted from the base stations and the mobile stations. Transmitter stations using different PN codes or PN codes that are offset in time produce signals that can be separately received at the receiving station. The high speed PN modulation also allows the receiving station to receive a signal from a single transmitting station where the signal has traveled over several distinct propagation paths.
A signal having traveled several distinct propagation paths is generated by the multipath characteristics of the cellular channel. One characteristic of a multipath channel is the time spread introduced in a signal that is transmitted through the channel. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, the received signal appears as a stream of pulses. Another characteristic of the multipath channel is that each path through the channel may cause a different attenuation factor. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, each pulse of the received stream of pulses generally has a different signal strength than other received pulses. Yet another characteristic of the multipath channel is that each path through the channel may cause a different phase on the signal. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, each pulse of the received stream of pulses generally has a different phase than other received pulses.
In the mobile radio channel, the multipath is created by reflection of the signal from obstacles in the environment, such as buildings, trees, cars and people. In general the mobile radio channel is a time varying multipath channel due to the relative motion of the structures that create the multipath. Therefore, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over the time varying multipath channel, the received stream of pulses would change in time location, attenuation, and phase as a function of the time that the ideal impulse was transmitted.
The multipath characteristic of a channel can result in signal fading. Fading is the result of the phasing characteristics of the multipath channel. A fade occurs when multipath vectors are added destructively, yielding a received signal that is smaller than either individual vector. For example if a sine wave is transmitted through a multipath channel having two paths where the first path has an attenuation factor of X dB, a time delay of xcex4 with a phase shift of "THgr" radians, and the second path has an attenuation factor of X dB, a time delay of xcex4 with a phase shift of "THgr"+Π radians, no signal would be received at the output of the channel.
In narrow band modulation systems such as the analog FM modulation employed by conventional radio telephone systems, the existence of multiple paths in the radio channel results in severe multipath fading. As noted above with a wideband CDMA, however, the different paths may be discriminated in the demodulation process. This discrimination not only greatly reduces the severity of multipath fading but provides an advantage to the CDMA system.
The deleterious effects of fading can be mitigated by controlling transmitter power in the CDMA system. A system for BS and MS power control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,109 entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING TRANSMISSION POWER IN A CDMA CELLULAR MOBILE TELEPHONE SYSTEM,xe2x80x9d issued Oct. 8, 1991, assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. Furthermore the effect of multipath fading can be reduced by communication with multiple base stations using a soft handoff process. A handoff process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,501 entitled xe2x80x9cSOFT HANDOFF IN A CDMA CELLULAR TELEPHONE SYSTEM,xe2x80x9d issued Oct. 8, 1991, and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,109 and 5,101,501 are incorporated herein by reference.
A method of assigning multiple demodulation elements or fingers in a spread spectrum system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,165 (xe2x80x9cthe ""165 patentxe2x80x9d), which disclosure is incorporated as if fully set forth herein. Accordingly, background information and familiarity with the ""165 patent are presumed for the present invention. The ""165 patent is assigned to the Assignee of the present invention.
In the ""165 patent, the MS using a searcher element scans a window of time offsets around the nominal arrive time of each signal of each BS with which active communication is established. The set of base stations having active communication with the MS is called the Active Set. Each scan produces a survey yielding a list of survey paths that comprises pilot signal strength, time offsets, and corresponding BS pilot offset. The survey paths have corresponding data such as the arrival time, signal strength, and transmitter index for each signal. The searcher element passes the information to a controller. The controller tries to match the time offset of each survey path to the time offset of paths currently being demodulated by the fingers. If there are multiple fingers that match one survey path, all fingers or demodulation elements assigned to that path, except the finger having the strongest signal strength indication, are labeled xe2x80x9cfree.xe2x80x9d If a finger exists that does not correspond to a survey path, a survey path entry based on the finger information is added to the list of survey paths.
Next the controller considers the survey paths in order of signal strength with the strongest signal strength survey path being first. If there is no finger assigned to any path in the corresponding sector of the survey path under consideration, the controller attempts to assign a finger to the survey path in the following order. If there is an unassigned or labeled xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d finger, the finger is assigned to the survey path. If no finger is free, the finger having the weakest path that is not the only finger from its BS sector, if any, is re-assigned to the survey path. Finally if the first two cases fail to assign a finger to the survey path, a finger assigned to the weakest path is reassigned to the survey path if the survey path""s signal strength is stronger than the signal strength of the weakest finger. This process continues until one re-assignment occurs or until the last criteria fails to re-assign a finger to the survey path under consideration.
If none of the above rules re-assign a finger for the present survey path, the controller considers the survey paths again in order of signal strength with the strongest signal strength survey path being first. If the survey path is not currently assigned to a finger, the controller may assign any unassigned or labeled xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d finger to the survey path under consideration. If there are no unassigned or labeled xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d fingers, the controller may also re-assign a finger that is assigned to the same BS sector as a survey path if the survey path is stronger than the finger. The controller may also re-assign the weakest finger that is assigned to any BS sector having two or more assigned fingers if the survey path is stronger than the finger. Once either of the two above rules causes a re-assignment or both of the above rules for re-assignment fail for the survey path under consideration, the process begins again with a new scan.
The ""165 patent uses these steps to ensure BS and sector diversity. Each time a finger or finger is re-assigned, a finite time lapses in which no data is demodulated. Therefore, the prior art to the ""165 patent limited the number of finger re-assignments per survey. Comparison ratios are used to create hysteresis in the assignments and thus reduce excessive re-assignment of fingers.
The BS uses a similar but less complicated method to assign the fingers. Because each BS sector receives the same information from a single MS, there is no need to sacrifice the maximum signal level paths to promote diversity. Thus the BS method is based more strictly on signal level while limiting the number of re-assignments per survey similar to the MS method. The BS also uses ratios similar to the mobile station to create hysteresis to reduce excessive re-assignment of fingers.
Under the current IS-95 B specifications, a MS may have up to six sectors in its Active Set. The MS may be receiving data at a higher rate on any or all of these sectors. Due to hardware limitations, however, a MS may not have enough demodulating fingers to track all the paths it detects. Therefore, a MS in a soft handoff during a higher data rate call may ignore base stations transmitting on supplemental channels under the finger assignment algorithm as disclosed in the ""165 patent.
The supplemental channel is an optional portion of a forward or reverse traffic channel, which operates in conjunction with a fundamental code channel in the traffic channel and optionally with other supplemental channels to provide higher data rate services. The fundamental code channel is also a portion of the forward or reverse traffic channel which carries a combination of primary data, secondary data, signaling and power control information defined and organized according to the IS-95 B industry standard. The Supplementary Channel transmits a combination of primary data, secondary data, or both, but never signaling formation.
The ""165 patent relates to xe2x80x9cvoice onlyxe2x80x9d systems and therefore does not teach tracking the supplemental channels which may be providing supplemental data to the MS separate from a traffic channel used for a voice conversation. By not tracking a Supplemental Code Channel, data may be lost when the communication path is temporarily severed during a soft handoff, or when a four way handoff occurs. The following example demonstrates the problem.
A four-way soft handoff occurs where the MS has three fingers available to track paths. Suppose four base stations are all in the Active Sector of the MS on an HDR call. The finger assignment algorithm will select the strongest paths from top three base stations to match up with the fingers since those are the cells indicating the strongest signals. If the fourth BS is the only station transmitting a Supplemental Channel, then the MS will not be demodulating the Supplemental Channel, resulting in an radio link protocol (RLP) resynchronization at the MS.
Data may also be lost or an interruption of communication may occur if the MS is in a handoff and the MS has Y fingers available to track paths, and the BS sectors that are transmitting supplemental channels are the (Y+1)th to last strongest pilots received by the MS. In other words, if the MS has for example 4 fingers available to track paths and the base stations transmitting on supplemental channels is the 5th strongest pilot received by the MS, then the supplemental channel will not be demodulated and the information will not be communicated to the MS under the method taught in the ""165 patent.
The ""165 algorithm was designed for operation with voice calls. The ""165 design assigned the fingers to as many cells as possible, and kept the best paths on those cells while preventing the fingers from being reassigned too often. The selection of paths for finger assignment in the ""165 patent is made solely on how strongly an active set pilot is received; the number of Walsh channels dedicated to the mobile station on that pilot (e.g. HDR) is not a factor. Let us consider the following scenarios as illustration.
(1) In a two-way handoff situation, multiple paths may be in the path list formed by part 1 of the prior art algorithm from both cells. Since we have 3 fingers available for assignment for a HDR (MSM3.0), 2 will cover the best multipaths from both cells and the last finger will cover 1 multipath that""s strongest from either the first or second cell. Now if the weaker of these cells transmits SCHs to the MS, the algorithm should assign 2 fingers to that cell and only 1 to the stronger. The prior art algorithm fails in this regard.
(2) In another case, let""s introduce 2 cells with 2 sectors each. Sectors P1 and P2 are from cell 1, and sectors P3 and P4 are from cell 2. Assume that P4 is the weakest of all sectors. The prior art algorithm will cover both cells by assigning a finger to the strongest of P1 and P2 and another finger to P3. Since the weaker of P1 and P2 is received with a stronger signal strength than P4, the third finger will go to that sector. Therefore, P4 is left uncovered. If P4 is the only sector transmitting on the SCHs, the mobile will not demodulate any SCHs.
FIG. 1 illustrates the prior art algorithm for creating the path list. The first part of the algorithm as shown in FIG. 1 establishes a path vector obtained from the searcher engine after it has swept through the mobile station""s Active Set (xe2x80x9cAsetxe2x80x9d). The algorithm insures that paths being tracked by the demodulating fingers are also included in this vector, while screening for duplicates between searcher and finger peaks. Once this list of paths is compiled, it is used in the subsequent steps of the finger assignment process.
The method begins (block 10) by clearing the list of paths (block 12). A first BS sector with which communication is established is set as the first sector under consideration for the searching process (block 14). The searcher element searches a window of time around the expected arrival time of signals from the sector under consideration (block 16). The three strongest local maxima from the search of the sector under consideration are determined (block 18). In this example, finding more than the three strongest is ineffectual because only three fingers are available for assignment and in no case would a finger be assigned to the fourth largest survey path from a single BS sector.
Each of the three maxima that has a signal strength that is stronger than a threshold value are added to the path list (block 21). If there are more sectors in the active set (block 22), the next sector in the active set is set for consideration (block 26) and the method continues to search a time window around the new sector under consideration (block 16) and the method proceeds as discussed above. If the sector under consideration is the last sector to be searched, the survey list is complete (block 22).
Having attained the set of survey paths, the method determines the lock/unlock state of the finger corresponding to the finger under consideration is checked (block 34). If the finger is unlocked the controller may de-assign the finger or it may label the finger xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d (block 50). In such a case no valid data exists to match to the survey paths. Action corresponding to the finger under consideration is complete and the method continues to determine whether there are more fingers (block 46). If yes, then xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d is set as the next finger (block 48) and it is determined whether F is in lock as outlined above (block 34).
If the finger under consideration is currently in lock (block 34), the method attempts to match the time offset of the finger to the analogous information in the list of survey paths (block 36). A local maximum is found within the search window based on the use of survey samples that are spaced 0.75 chips apart in time. If a smaller survey sample resolution is used, a single signal path would likely create more than one distinct peak. In such a system, the distinct peaks could be used to create a single local maximum for the purposes of finger assignment. In general, each finger matches with at least one survey path. In other words, if a path from a BS is strong enough to be demodulated, it should be detectable by the searcher element.
On occasion, the searcher element may miss a path and therefore not enter a survey path corresponding to a finger on the survey path list. The finger more accurately estimates the signal level and time offset of a path than the searcher element. Therefore the method assumes that the finger is accurate and that such a path does exist. Therefore if there is no survey path entry for a finger, a survey path entry corresponding to the finger is created (block 52) and added to the path list (block 55). Action corresponding to the finger under consideration is complete and the method determines whether there are more fingers for consideration (block 46). If there are more fingers to assign (block 46), then xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d is assigned as the next finger (block 48) under consideration and the method continues as outlined above to determine whether F is in lock and so forth (block 34).
If a survey path exists that corresponds to the finger under consideration, the method determines whether the finger under consideration is the first finger to match the particular survey path (block 38). If the finger under consideration is the first, action corresponding to the finger under consideration is complete and the method determines whether there are more fingers for consideration as set forth above (block 46).
If the finger under consideration is not the first finger to match the particular survey path, two fingers are demodulating substantially the same path. This scenario can be a common occurrence. Each finger tracks the signal to which it was originally assigned. Commonly two multipath signals over time merge into one path or nearly the same path. Block 38 identifies such a situation. If the finger under consideration is not the first finger to match a particular survey path, then it is determined which finger has the stronger signal level (block 40). If the finger under consideration has the stronger signal level, the previous finger having a path matching this same survey path is de-assigned or labeled free (block 42). If the finger under consideration is weaker than the previous path, the finger corresponding to the finger under consideration is de-assigned or labeled free (block 44). Action corresponding to the finger under consideration is complete.
If a finger exists that has not yet been considered (block 46), the next finger under consideration is selected (block 48) and the process is repeated for that finger (block 34, etc.). If the finger under consideration is the last finger to be considered, then the method of assigning finger assignment to assure cell diversity begins (block 54).
Having attained the set of survey paths and matched the fingers to the survey paths, the method proceeds to assign fingers using cell diversity. This portion of the algorithm is illustrated in FIG. 2. The survey path with the strongest signal level is taken under consideration and set as xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d (block 60). The cell containing P is set to xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d and the sector containing P is set as xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d (block 60).
The algorithm of FIG. 2 focuses on covering as many cells as possible while keeping the fingers assigned to the best paths from the cells. The algorithm continues by assigning the fingers to the strongest paths in the survey list. If a finger is assigned to the cell C under consideration (block 62), and then if more paths are on the path list (block 74), the method will cycle through the paths on the path list beginning with the strongest to the weakest (blocks 62, 74, 70) until a cell containing a survey path is found which doesn""t have any fingers assigned to it (block 62). If the survey path under consideration is the last survey path to be considered, and the fingers are all assigned to cells (block 62), then a finger assignment to accomplish path diversity begins (block B).
FIG. 2 shows the next portion of the finger assignment algorithm. The second part of the algorithm takes the list of paths from above and ensures that the strongest cells detected by the Searcher have fingers assigned to them. Unless there are any free demodulating fingers available for assignment, this section of the algorithm makes sure that only 1 reassignment of fingers between cells is done per run through the algorithm.
FIG. 2 illustrates further that if no finger exists having a finger corresponding to the survey path under consideration, and if any fingers are unassigned (block 64), the unassigned finger is assigned to that path (block 72). Then if there are more paths in the path list (block 74), xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d is assigned as the next strongest path in the path list for consideration (block 70) and the cycle continues (block 62). After all the fingers have been assigned (block 64), then the method begins a process of insuring that there are not more than one finger demodulating each cell. The weakest finger xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d (block 65) is first evaluated to determine whether to reassign a finger. If there is another finger assigned to the weakest finger""s cell (block 66), then the other finger is reassigned to the path under consideration (76) and the cycle begins again at FIG. 1 through connecting block A.
If there are no other fingers assigned to the weakest finger F""s cell (block 66), and there are more fingers (block 69), xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d is assigned as the next weakest finger (block 67) and it is determined whether there are any other fingers assigned to F""s cell (block 66), and so forth as described above. In this manner, the method insures that each cell only has a single finger demodulating it.
When there are no more fingers to assign (block 69), it is determined whether the weakest finger is at least 3 dB less than P (block 68). If the weakest finger is more than 3 dB weaker than P, then the finger corresponding to the finger for comparison is re-assigned to the survey path under consideration (block 76). This re-assignment is the sole re-assignment for this cycle and the cycle beings over at FIG. 1 (block A). The assignment involves assigning an unassigned finger, of one exists, to the particular survey path having a corresponding transmitter index that is different from every other transmitter index in the list of fingers.
Continuing at block 68, if the signal level of the weakest finger used for comparison is not at least 3 dB weaker than the signal level of the survey path under consideration, then the algorithm proceeds to the final portion which optimizes path diversity (block C), shown in FIG. 3.
Turning to FIG. 3, the third part of the algorithm only goes in effect if no reassignments between cells have been made in step 2 of the algorithm. In that case, this step of the algorithm focuses on assigning fingers to the best multi-paths of the cells covered in part 2. In FIG. 3, the strongest path in the path list is set as xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d and the cell containing P is set as xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, and the sector containing P is set as xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d (block 98). To maximize sector diversity, it is determined whether a finger is assigned to demodulate the path P (block 106). If yes, the method determines whether there are any more paths on the path list (block 104). If there is no finger assigned to P, it is determined whether any finger is free or unassigned (block 108). If an unassigned or free finger exists, the unassigned or free finger is assigned to P (block 102) and action corresponding to the survey path under consideration is complete and it is determined whether there are more paths on the path list (block 104).
From block 104, if there are more paths on the path list, the process continues for the next strongest survey path, which is assigned as xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d and assigns xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d as the cell containing P (block 100). If an additional survey path does not exist, the flow continues through connection block A to FIG. 1 to clear the list of survey paths and being the cycle again (block 12).
Returning to block 108, after the strongest paths are assigned fingers and there are no fingers remaining, then the algorithm insures that there is a single finger assigned to each cell. The weakest finger is assigned as xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d (block 110). It is then determined whether the finger F is assigned to cell C (block 112). If yes, then it is determined whether the finger F is weaker than P by more than 3 dB. If F is weaker than P by more than 3 dB, then F is reassigned to path P (block 120). If F is no weaker than P by more than 3 dB, then the cycle begins again through block A.
Returning to block 112, if F is not assigned to C, then it is determined whether there is another finger assigned to F""s cell (block 122). If no, then if there are any more fingers to consider (block 124), xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d is assigned as the next weakest finger and the algorithm returns to block 112. If there is another finger assigned to F""s cell (block 122), then it is determined whether F is weaker than P by more than 3 dB (block 118) and the algorithm proceeds as described above.
If a finger is re-assigned (block 120), the re-assignment is the sole re-assignment for this cycle and the flow continues though connection block A to the beginning of a new cycle on FIG. 1. The assignment involves assigning an unassigned finger, of one exists, to the particular survey path having a corresponding transmitter index that is different from every other transmitter index in the list of fingers. Both parts 2 and 3 of the current algorithm limit the total number of reassignments to 1 per run through, since fingers go out of lock and do not demodulate when taken off energy paths.
In order to address the problem of possibly losing supplemental channels in a soft handoff, the invention disclosed herein is proposed. The present invention insures that at least one finger will be assigned to a cell that is transmitting on supplemental channels, if one exists. If one or more fingers are already demodulating supplemental channels, then the finger assignment algorithm will proceed normally. The present invention provides an improved finger assignment algorithm over that shown in FIG. 1 by introducing an artificial bias into the received pilot signals from the base stations transmitting on supplemental channels.
The present invention comprises a method of assigning fingers in a wireless communication system comprising clearing a list of paths, choosing a sector for consideration from an active set of sectors, establishing a searcher window around the sector for consideration, and determining up to xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d, or some predetermined number of local maxima stronger than a threshold value. If the sector under consideration is transmitting supplemental channels, the received signal estimate of the searcher window is artificially biased by a predetermined value and the maxima is added to the path list. The path list creating algorithm then continues to the next sector until all the active set sectors have been considered and the path list for this finger assignment cycle is created. The received signal estimate may be a signal strength value or a ratio (Ec/Io) between the pilot energy accumulated over on PN chip period (Ec) to the total power spectral density (Io) in the received bandwidth. The predetermined value used for biasing may be constant, variable or proportional to the number of supplemental channels being transmitted by the base station.
Next, the path list creating algorithm screens for duplicate paths between the searcher window and the finger peaks. This portion of the algorithm comprises choosing a finger for consideration, and if the finger is not presently in lock, de-assigning the finger from the path because the finger has wandered from its path. If the finger is presently in lock, the method comprises determining whether the path list contains a path corresponding to the finger. Typically, a path from the path list that is within xc2xe chips of the chosen finger for consideration is considered xe2x80x9ccorrespondingxe2x80x9d to the finger, although this value may vary. If the path list does not contain a path within xc2xe chips of the finger under consideration, then a path of equal strength to the path of the finger under consideration is created and it is determined whether the finger for consideration is demodulating supplemental channels.
If the finger under consideration is demodulating supplemental channels, then the method comprises adding a path to the survey list which corresponds to the finger, or which is equivalent to the finger""s path under consideration, biased by a predetermine value, to the list of paths. If the finger under consideration is not demodulating supplemental channels, then the equivalent path is added to the path list without biasing. If there are more fingers for consideration, the next finger is chosen and the cycle begins again by determining whether the finger is presently in lock. After the path list has been created and the screening is accomplished, the method comprises executing the finger assignment algorithm to assign fingers to the paths in the path list wherein paths in the path list having supplemental channels are biased.
The present invention further comprises a wireless communication system comprising a mobile station, at least one base station and a control system. The control system creates a list of paths transmitted from the at least one base station. The control system creates the path list by biasing the paths entered onto the path list according to whether a path is from a sector which is transmitting supplemental channels. The biasing value may be a constant, variable, or proportional to the number of supplemental channels transmitted from that base station. For example, if a base station is sending data on 7 supplementary channels to the mobile station, the searcher Ec/Io estimate from that base station is multiplied by 7 (8.5 dB) and that value is inserted into the path list before executing the finger assignment algorithm. The control system further creates an equivalent path of equal strength to the path of the finger under consideration if the path list does not contain a path with a position within xc2xe chips of the finger under consideration. If the finger is demodulating supplemental channels, then the equivalent path biased by a predetermined value is added to the path list and if the finger is not demodulating supplemental channels, then the control system adds the equivalent path to the path list without bias. A control system for operating the algorithm and methods illustrated by the flow charts is not shown in detail. Such control system is deployed in the MS. Implementing the method and algorithm disclosed and claimed herein by a control system would be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art.